The invention relates to managing the physical layer of a communication network. The communication network includes patch panels, which are used as intermediate devices connecting the edge devices to network switches. For example, the physical layer may be arranged in an interconnect network topology using only one patch panel that is placed between the edge devices and the network switch. The patch panel ports may be dynamically connected to the switch ports by multiconductor cables, also known as patch cords or patch cables.
Management of the connectivity includes monitoring and mapping the connection patterns between the end point devices and the network switch, which may require real-time identification (ID) of the communication switch ports to detect changes in the connections between end point devices and the switch.
The ID information of the switch ports may be obtained by a management system coupled to the patch panel, for example, by transmitting control signals, over patch cords connecting between the patch panel and the switch, requesting for the unique ID assigned to the switch ports. The management system may contain a database containing data representing the real-time connectivity status or connectivity map of the communication network, which is updated according to the real-time ID data received over the control signals.
Further, in order for a technician to identify switch ports during installation or removal of patch cord connections—Moves, Adds and Changes (MAC's), visual indicators associated with the required ports may be activated. To activate such an indicator, implemented for example as a light emitting diode (LED), a control signal may be sent from the management system via a patch panel port to the switch port. These actions should be performed without interference to the data transfer using minimal dedicated hardware and control wires.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.